Silent Cries and Covered Pain
by mannyfan
Summary: New summary. She's new and comes off as a real you know what. But after escaping her dad in the story you'll find out more about,she feels she has to be that way now she lives with her brother in which a Degrassi girl will fall for.She will live to regret
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
She ran away when everything was falling apart around her. She started over with an Electric gate around her heart. Now she comes across as Cold but she'll rather be that than to go back to who she once was. But when someone tries to get close to her heart will they be electrocuted or can this person get to it unharmed.  
  
She looked up and brushed a piece of her Dark black hair away from her face and looked at the School and sighed. "Degrassi Community School what kind of Dork fest....." Before she could finish she heard the bell go off and started up the steps.  
  
She pulled a paper out of her jeans and read it.  
  
"Home Room Media Immersion" She mumbled to herself as she walked in obviously late compared to everyone else who had taken a seat and now staring at her  
  
"Okay guys we have a new student Christina Smith" A teacher with little to no hair on his head announced  
  
"I'm Mr. Simpson Tell us a little about your self Christina" Mr. Simpson added in  
  
"I'd rather not" Christina Said pulling away from him and taking the only seat left next to a Boy who wore a Black Hoddie with a black bandana exposed wearing Baggy Jeans  
  
"I take it she's not the Social type" She heard a Girl with long Curl black hair in a pony-tail with Glasses Say  
  
"Shut up Liberty" The Boy next to her said  
  
"What's up I'm Sean" He said turning to her  
  
"I don't remember asking you for your name" Christina Said turning away from him  
  
"Fine I was just trying to make conversation" This Sean Character said turning away also  
  
She looked over her shoulder and glanced at him. He didn't deserve to be treated like that he seemed like a nice guy. But then again Impressions can be wrong besides it was best if she just kept away from him or anyone for that matter she had made it on her own for this long anyway she didn't need anyone trying to make "Conversation" or trying to be "friends". She was fine just the way she was now she thought trying to convince herself of it and giving him one last glance then looking up at Mr. Simpson who began Talking. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Christina sat restlessly in her seat waiting for this Simpson guy to shut up but it didn't seem like he would ever stop. He was a really nice guy but he could go on and on. Finally the bell rung and all the students jumped out of their seats saying goodbye to dear Mr. Simpson expect Her oh and that Sean guy who immediately through his backpack over his shoulder and walked out. Christina reached for her backpack and she began to leave that was until she was stopped by Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Hey Christina can you wait for a sec" He said calling after her before she left  
  
Christina let out a loud sigh and spun around.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Um I was taking a look through your file and it saids your from the States L.A. to be exact, I was kind of surprise that you didn't want to share that with the class, especially being though your dad owns most of the popular places" He said going on before she finally stopped him  
  
"So you wanted me to tell a whole bunch of mindless teenage strangers that I'm from the States and WAS once rich" She hissed  
  
"Sorry I don't understand your dad as I looked up is still very wealthy" Mr. Simpson said beginning to walk over to the door and close the door so they could have a more private conversation  
  
Christina started towards him.  
  
"So what are you the guidance counselor now you're just my Homeroom teacher why were you looking through my files"  
  
"Well here at Degrassi we always share a little Background information with the teachers so that we can know how to relate to them"  
  
"Well I can give you one less student to worry about because I want no teacher to try to relate to me, because not one teacher here could so how about you share a little Background information with the rest of the Teachers here and tell them to mind their own business and stick to their job teaching" Christina said pushing pasted him  
  
Manny reached her new locker it was kind of in the cool section but not so much as last year. But maybe that was a good thing being that her popularity had dropped since the whole Craig thing, and then the baby and abortion. Ashley on the other hand popularity had sky-rocketed her being the whole "Hurt girlfriend". She didn't seem so "hurt" to her she seemed vindictive towards her but everyone thought maybe in some sense she deserved it besides she was the Homewreker that destroyed everything. That's how everyone seemed to be looking at her anyway even Emma thought she deserved a little of the rude comments, evil glares and nasty whispers behind her back though she wouldn't admit it there was a look in her eyes that told a different story.  
  
"Hey Manny Hun wait up" She heard a female voice call being no other than Paige at least she still remained to be somewhat of her friend even though it was hard for her being that Ashley was her Best Friend since well since forever  
  
"Yeah Paige" Manny said trying to said as upbeat as possible even though she didn't feel upbeat really she felt alone and gloomy  
  
"Um...Practice since you're like not in none of the major Cheers maybe you could do something else like catch a movie or something just kick back and relax" Paige said sounding kind of out of character  
  
"Paige tell me the real reason you don't want me there" Manny snapped unable to believe she had even said something like that Manny had been there for every Practice even if she didn't have a part meaning she just sat in the stands and watch the other girls Practice  
  
"Okay Manny you know you were like the best girl on the team...." Before Paige could finish Manny jumped in with a look of disbelief on her face  
  
"Were what do you mean were I still am I can prove it and you know I can Paige you've always been straight forward sometimes a little too much so but you were always honest just tell me the truth" Manny said snapping at her  
  
"Okay Fine It's the girls on the Squad they've been talking and I'm just trying to spare your feelings because lots of girls are still siding with Ashley and their saying pretty mean things, things that have even shocked me I think maybe you should just chill for awhile let this thing blow over I mean completely blow over" Paige said still in a common voice  
  
"No! Paige I've given everyone enough time I made some stupid mistakes last year Big ones, huge ones even but that no reason to ask me to take a break from the Spirit Squad" Manny shouted causing a rather familiar seen to the one she did when She told Paige off before  
  
"Listen Manny As captain of the Spirit Squad I'm not asking you to take a break I'm demanding okay I'm doing this not only for you but the Spirit Squad we need a strong team and when everyone doesn't get along the Squad slowly falls apart, Your just going to have to Deal okay" Paige said walking off  
  
"Urgh Paige!" Manny screamed though Paige didn't make an effort to turn around  
  
Manny closed her eyes and slid down her locker hitting her head against it.  
  
"Yeah can you do this some where else maybe like away from my locker"  
  
Manny opened her eyes and looked up at the Dark haired girl who stood in front of her and studied her. She had long black hair that stopped at her mid-back. She wore a Red Sleeveless shirt and dark black faded jeans covering her red and white sneakers. The girl wasn't completely foreign to her she had remembered Mr. Simpson giving a quick introduction but her not wanting to say anything. Her name was Christina Smith. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter three: Is this a start of a Friendship?  
  
"Hello" Christina said waving her head in front of Manny's face  
  
"Oh sorry what" Manny said snapping back  
  
"Can you move away from my locker" Christina repeated sounding more annoyed  
  
"I think you have the wrong locker this is my locker" Manny said rising to her feet  
  
"No this is my locker"  
  
Manny reached into her pocket and pulled out piece of Paper that had her assigned locker number on it.  
  
"No I'm sorry this is mine" Manny said holding out the paper for Christina to see  
  
"You have to be kidding me" Christina said pulling hers out and studying it  
  
"What" Manny asked curiously  
  
"It saids Locker partner Manny Santos" She said handing her the paper  
  
"Well that's me and I see the same on mine"  
  
"I can't share a locker with some ex-cheerleader, boyfriend sealer" Christina said rolling her eyes referring to the conversation she overheard  
  
"What?! You don't even know me or the situation and I'm not and ex- cheerleader it's called Spirit Squad and I'm still a member of it" Manny said getting in her face  
  
"Well that's not what I just heard that blonde you were talking to tell this wannabe Punk rocker chick down the hall"  
  
"What are you talking about" Manny said putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Well that blonde you were just talking like ten seconds before she came over I over heard her telling that Chick that she was on her way to tell you, that you were off some team" Christina said a little happily to burst her bubble  
  
"What that's not what she said she told me that is was just a break just a chance to relax" Manny said trying to hold back tears  
  
"And you believed her listen I'm from L.A. trust all that was code for you're kicked to the curb" Christina said not feeling as happy as she did before  
  
"Urgh! I made one mistake last year and everyone hates me" Manny said letting one tear come to her cheeks  
  
Christina felt a flash of guilt come over her. Even though she heard a lot of bad things about this Manny she seemed nice and like she was really sorry for what she did.  
  
"Come on Manny was it, if you're as good as a Cheerleader as everyone saids you are you don't need a stupid Spirit Squad" Christina said trying to cheer her up  
  
"It's not even about that I'm sorry for what I did and it seems like no one even cares even my best friend thinks I deserve it she doesn't admit but I can tell she does" Manny said finally letting her true feelings come out not realizing Ashley and Craig who had just recently gotten back together were coming up down the hall as she said this  
  
"Oh please save your whole Pity Manny Bit for Oprah" Ashley said rolling her eyes  
  
"Ashley come on" Craig said grabbing Ashley's hand  
  
"No I want to say this...." As Ashley began to tell Manny off and Craig Tried to break it up Christina got an idea  
  
"Ashley I've apologized so many times last year over the summer and Frankly I'm tired of apologizing besides you've taken the one thing that made me happy away from me the Spirit Squad So I hope your happy" Manny said full of anger  
  
"You know what I am" Ashley said turning around and beginning to walk off when I out of no where a Garbage can rolled in front of her it came so fast she had no time to stop and fell completely in  
  
Students in the Hall began to laugh even Craig laughed Manny looked around and saw Christina standing against the wall near where the Garbage can once was.  
  
"Craig help me up" Ashley screamed  
  
Craig walked over the Garbage can and smiled.  
  
"Ashley you've been acting like a total snob every since this whole Manny thing happened I know what we did was wrong but all we can do is apologize for it, and I thought you excepted my apology but I think what you really did was act like you did to make Manny feel even worst so I think you got what you deserved and when you really do except my apology did we can talk but until then just like right now you're on your own" Craig said walking away  
  
Christina slowly walked over to the Garbage Can.  
  
"It looks like you can use a hand" Christina said with a huge smirk on her face with Manny now beside her  
  
"You did this" Ashley screamed  
  
"Me, now why would I do such a thing" Christina pretending to sound innocent  
  
"Just get me out" Ashley said trying to push her way out  
  
"Okay" Christina said giving Manny a smirk which almost immediately let Manny know what she was about to do  
  
She pushed the Garbage Can over and Ashley fell out with Garbage all over her.  
  
Finally Mrs. Kwan walked over pushing past the students that had started to crowd around.  
  
"What is going on Ashley what are you doing on the floor covered in Garbage" Mrs. Kwan said helping her up  
  
"The new girl pushed it in front of me and I fell in and when I asked for help she just like laughed and pushed it over" Ashley said brushing herself off  
  
"Is that true Miss Smith" Mrs. Kwan asked  
  
"I just thought she needed something to match her personality and since her personality stinks I thought why not put her in the garbage" Christina said getting an evil glare from Ashley and a few chuckles from the students  
  
"Well I don't know what school you went to before but here you don't do things like that, and I'm sorry to say that your first day here you have to have Detention" Mrs. Kwan said walking off  
  
"Come Ashley you should change your clothes" Mrs. Kwan said to Ashley who looked back at Manny and Christina and glared  
  
"That was Classic Christina thanks even though she'll probably hate you as much as she hates me if that's possible" Manny said  
  
"Please I'm not scared of the Punk Wannabe" Christina said walking down the now cleared hall  
  
Manny looked over at Christina and smiled and surprisingly the smile was returned.  
  
"Hey what class do you have next?"  
  
"Um....Ms. Hatzilakos Science"  
  
"Me too want to walk together" Manny asked  
  
"Sure" Christina said even though it was against her policy of getting close to people but rules was meant to be broken  
  
I know some people are thinking how come Ashley is such a Bitch and Manny so sweet. Well I haven't seen any episode past "Holiday" but I heard about Ashley being really mean in "Accidents will happen" so I thought maybe I could put it in this. Besides Manny's my Favorite Character so I'm Bias hehehe. Also Just so some will understand the character I'm making her really mean at times kind of Bitchy but all in all a nice person with just a rough edge Just to explain her when she's one minute a bitch next the sweetest person. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter Four: Busting out  
  
The day seemed to start going by quicker now that she had made a new friend and she slowly started to become sorry that she just blew the Sean Guy off but still she still knew that just because Manny seemed like a good friend didn't mean that everyone was she still didn't even know Manny that good. But For some reason she couldn't get him out of her head. But that didn't matter now. Now she stood in front of the Detention door.  
  
"Go in Miss Smith" Mrs. Kwan said coming up behind her  
  
Christina turned around and saw Mrs. Kwan with that Sean Guy next to her.  
  
"Sean, Miss Smith sit in those two seats by the window" Mrs. Kwan said pointing to the two empty seats next to each other though they had a wide selection being though It was only two other students in the whole Detention room  
  
"It's Christina" Christina said annoyed walking over to her seat followed by Sean  
  
"David, Marissa you two can leave and Marissa remember even If you and David argue that is to be no hitting" Mrs. Kwan said allowing them to leave  
  
"How do they get to leave" Christina said watching them go  
  
"Well Christina they came on time so they get to leave" Mrs. Kwan said turning to leave herself  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get my lunch I was stuck in my class all day grading papers so I miss my lunch So I'm going to eat my lunch don't worry I'll be back in half an hour" Mrs. Kwan said  
  
"So you're leaving me here with Vanilla Ice here" Christina screamed  
  
"Listen Barbie you aren't my ideal person to be stuck with you know it's not like your Christina Aguilera" Sean added in putting his hood over his head and turning on his Cd player  
  
"Well maybe this time will give you two a chance to Bond" Mrs. Kwan said closing the door behind her  
  
Christina let out a loud sigh and walked over to the door and turned the knob.  
  
"It's lock" Sean called over  
  
"Thanks Slim Shady" Christina said rolling her eyes  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Christina turned and began to walk around the room. She hated to be left in rooms with just a boy around. Finally she found her escape an open window.  
  
Christina grabbed her bag up off the floor and started to open the window and climb out as Sean watched.  
  
"Where are you going" Sean asked pulling off his hood and taking off his headphones  
  
"Come and Find out" Christina said turning to him about to jump  
  
"I'll rather do my time and get the hell out of here" Sean said turning away  
  
"Fine I'm out" Christina said jumping down and hitting the pavement  
  
Sean sighed and looked out of the window and saw Christina walking off. Sean shook his head and followed. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter Five: Totally Fake  
  
Sean looked around the direction that Christina went but couldn't find her. He didn't know why he wanted to find her for the short period of time that he'd known her she'd been a bitch to him.  
  
"Why am I looking for her" Sean said to himself out loud now standing on the Soccer field  
  
"Yes why are you looking for me Slim Shady" Christina called to him sitting in the stands closet to the field  
  
Sean spun around and saw her sitting in the stands.  
  
"The name is Sean okay Barbie" Sean said walking away  
  
"Are you color blind do I look like a blonde to you if you didn't know Barbie was a blonde" Christina said following him out of the Soccer field  
  
"I'm not colored blind Barbie was fake just like you the name calling, rolling of the eyes, the hard bit all fake" Sean said stopping and turning to face her  
  
"Oh please I'm fake you are as fake as they come with your baggy clothes, the tough act, the constant when you don't want to hear it throw on of the headphones, oh and my favorite hanging with the so called "Tough Crowd" just to feel tough now that is fake" Christina said pushing past him  
  
"Like you know anything about me" Sean yelled to her  
  
"Like I want to"  
  
"Where are you going?" Sean asked watching her walk farther away from the school  
  
"There is a park around here right" Christina asked  
  
"Yeah just across the street why" Sean asked curious as to why she might be interested in going to the park  
  
"I just like that park okay do you have a problem with that now are you coming or what" Christina said walking across the street  
  
Sean thought maybe this could be his chance to catch up with Jay, Alex and TowerZ but something about Christina made him cross the street and follow her into the park. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter Six: Maybe too many questions too soon  
  
Christina looked around the park. This park was different from one of L.A.'s parks it was quiet not loud like L.A.'s parks. There weren't muffled cries for help. The park seemed and smelled like a beautiful garden. She hated this park. L.A.'s parks might have been loud but it if only for a little awhile it helped you forget your problems because the parks were so loud you couldn't think. The muffled cries for help even though quiet if listened to carefully told a story that made you feel that maybe you weren't the only one on the edge of a cliff called "Life". The home she was raised in was always tidy huge and filled with secrets things never thought to be in one household but it on the outside looked like a paradise on the inside it was a nightmare but in L.A.'s parks they looked how they were.  
  
"So what brings you to Toronto? Sean said making conversation as he stood against a tree  
  
"A plane" Christina said grabbing the tree branch of the tree next the one Sean stood up against  
  
"Urgh! I mean why are you here" Sean asked  
  
"My brother and I just wasn't feeling the L.A. scene" Christina said grabbing the branch to pull herself up into the tree  
  
"And all the Money your dad has you don't care about that either" Sean said looking up into the tree to get the full effect of her response  
  
"What! You were ease dropping nice" Christina yelled angrily  
  
"I don't ease drop I was talking to a friend in the Hall when I was coming back into the room and heard about your dad chill"  
  
"Whatever I don't want to talk about it but since you have so many questions how about you answer a few yourself" Christina said jumping off topic  
  
"How about I don't" Sean said not wanting to be asked any personal questions even though he knew it wasn't fair that he had did that to her  
  
"Oh come on you had no problems asking me a thousand questions"  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
"Okay so have you always lived in Canada?"  
  
"No I lived here for a few but my parents being the alcoholics that they were never could hold on to a steady job so we had to move to Wasaga Beach (Sorry if spelled wrong) but I got in trouble there I got into a fight deafen a kid in one ear I was about to serve time in a local Juvenile Youth Detention Center when my brother came and bailed me out of trouble that how's it always was we looked out for each other it was just like me and him now I stay with him just my brother and that's how I like it"  
  
Christina did something she hadn't done in a long time she thought back to the times when she was young when it was like that with her brother.  
  
"It was like that with my oldest brother he looked out for me I looked out for him he protected me when he would stay out late I'd cover for him we looked out for each other"  
  
"So you live with him"  
  
"No"  
  
"But you said...."  
  
"I said I live with my older brother he's twenty-one my oldest brother would be twenty-four this year he along with my mother died in a car accident"  
  
"Oh so why don't you live with your dad"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Why was he abusive, an alcoholic?"  
  
"I just don't want to talk!"  
  
"Okay fine what about your brother the one you live with are you guys close"  
  
"Yeah maybe a little too close" Christina mumbled to herself  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is this ask Christina a thousand questions" Christina said jumping down from the tree and beginning to walk off  
  
"Hey what's your problem" Sean asked pushing off the tree and following off the tree  
  
"Nothing I have to get home"  
  
"What about Detention"  
  
"Just tell her I just left not like I care if I serve another Detention"  
  
"Whatever" Sean said turning away but stopping to watch her leave  
  
Christina walked slowly not really in a rush to get home. She was thinking maybe she told that Sean guy to much she barely knew him. I mean she wasn't exactly baring her soul to him but still she liked to keep a tight ring around her family life something she wanted no one to know. Christina reached her doorstep and could see her brother] sitting on the couch watching television as she reached the top of the steps and looked through the glass window. Christina slowly opened the door. Hearing the door open her brother turned around quickly.  
  
"Where have you been Chris" He brother asked in a stern voice  
  
"Out" She replied knowing that would get her in trouble but she would be in "trouble" no matter what she said  
  
"Out where" He asked getting up from the couch  
  
"Out okay just out" Christina said shutting and locking the door behind her and watching her brother as she thought of his next move  
  
"Come here" Her brother screamed  
  
"No!" Christina said running up the steps knowing what would happen if she did come she could her brother's footsteps right behind her he was much faster than she was but still she tried to out run him as she reached her room she tried to close the door and lock it but she could feel her brother's weight being to strong for her. She could feel herself losing the battle and feeling completely helpless when the door swung open knocking her onto her bed. Her brother closed the door and locked it himself.  
  
"Jake please don't" Christina begged feeling like a different person than she did a couple of hours ago, a couple of hours ago she was strong, independent, like if anyone ever crossed her there would be hell to pay but now she was just proving Sean's Point it was all just an act she was just a scared girl not strong or independent  
  
"Chris shut up" He said covering her mouth with a kiss and pinning her arms down forcing himself harder and harder on her as she cried silently and tears slowly streamed down though it wasn't completely foreign to her it still scared her deep. Not so much that she was being raped though that's hard to believe but because it was by her brother they had been through the same hell while growing up and the man that both of her boyfriends promised to be nothing like wasn't completely true her brother had turned into a man they hated he turned into their........Dad. 


	7. Chapter Seven:A really long chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter Seven: Confrontations  
  
Christina sat stiff on her bed she couldn't move and found it heard to breathe. Finally she took a deep breath and got up from her bed. Already dressed she walked over to her mirror and pulled up a chair. Staring at her face she could feel the stains that once belonged to tears still stained on her face. She could still feel and taste her brother's hand over her mouth, still feel the smothering kisses; the pain of her brother's weight pushing down on top of her only brought back fresh tears. She quickly wiped them away when she heard her doorknob turn. There was a silence as he buried his hands into his pockets knowing that if he had them out Christina would become frightened he knew a thing or two about how Christina felt really he knew how she felt first hand but he didn't know enough to know he had an on growing problem.  
  
"Um....Chris" He started starting to walk over to her but seeing her tense up only made him stop he never wanted to keep hurting her like this and he knew it had to stop but if only he could make it stop  
  
"Um....Chris about yesterday I'm really sorry it's just dad called and he was still looking for you, I had an argument at work........." Her brother started before Christina interrupted  
  
"Please Jake don't okay just don't It's fine" Christina said feeling sicker hearing him make excuses for why he did it sounding more and more like their father but at least he was doing one good thing for her keeping her dad away from her was the best thing he could do  
  
"Okay well there's this cute little Dark haired girl downstairs waiting for you" Jake said with a sparkle in his eyes Christina hadn't seen that look since they were little before all the drama came in when Jake was dating this before Filipino girl that looked like a twin of Manny's.  
  
"What do you mean she's downstairs" Christina nervously she didn't want anyone to meet her brother or know any background information about her not dealing with schools, slowly most of the walls she had tried so hard to keep up were falling down. Manny was being a great person making her want to be friends with her now knowing where she lived, Sean had gotten under her skin and actually convince her to talk about her mom and brother even the little that she did say was too much.  
  
"She's just downstairs" He said simply  
  
Christina looked at her brother and he took the hint and walked down the stairs and after she was sure he had finally reached the bottom step she followed and sure enough it was Manny sitting on their couch.  
  
"Manny what are you doing here" Christina asked as she watched her brother out the corner of her eye stare at Manny  
  
"Um..... Sean called me last night and said he saw you walking in this direction and since I knew your last name was Smith I checked the name on the Mailbox and decided to give it a try" Manny said with a slight smile on her face as she returned Christina's brother stares  
  
"Oh that's what you were doing I thought you were trying to steal or mail" Jake said with a Amazing smile on his face  
  
Manny just giggled.  
  
"Let's go Manny" Christina said pulling Manny's arm  
  
"Wait Chris..." Jake started running towards her  
  
"What?" Christina asked pushing Manny out the door  
  
"You know I'm really sorry right"  
  
"Yeah" Christina said turning to leave but Jake pulled her arm feeling the trembling that he had forced upon her  
  
"Chris you're all I have"  
  
"I know" Christina said lightly pulling away and closing the door  
  
"Your Brother is really hot" Manny said looking back at the house  
  
"Please don't make me throw up he's my brother" Christina said walking down the street along side Manny  
  
"Yeah well he's really good looking how old is he by the way" Manny asked with a slight smirk on her face  
  
"Too old" Christina said watching as the smile fell from Manny's face  
  
"So you and Sean close friends" Christina asked trying to get off topic  
  
"No not really he use to date my best-Friend Emma but they broke up I just you can say we're friends in a sense how about you two"  
  
"Let's just say we won't be singing any duets any time soon, I don't like him he doesn't like me"  
  
"Well that wasn't the impression he gave me on the phone"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind I'll tell you later I have to go speak to someone" Manny said now at the Degrassi steps running into the building  
  
"Whatever" Christina said letting out a quiet sigh rubbing her wrist it was still sore and bright red  
  
Christina looked at her watch and saw that she had an extra twenty minutes so she decided to go inside but before she did someone grabbed her by the shoulders which caused her to jump.  
  
"Aren't we a little jumpy this morning?"  
  
"Nice so you follow me him and now you try and give me a heart attack"  
  
"I didn't follow you home I just wanted to make sure you got home alright but then I figured you could take care of yourself so I went back To Detention" Sean said with a bit of a smirk on his face  
  
"Whatever what do you want"  
  
"Well I forgot to ask why you got Detention anyway"  
  
"Well it looks like your about to find out the reason is walking right towards us"  
  
Manny walked slowly as she reached her destination Craig's locker where Spinner and Jimmy stood alongside him. Spinner and Craig had there backs towards her but Jimmy had already spotted it was motioning both of them to shut up.  
  
"Hey Manny" Jimmy said studying her pink tank top under her lighter pink fishnet shirt going great with her somewhat tight pink jeans this was a huge tone down as far as Jimmy and the rest of the school saw she had went from Hot and Tempting to Mature and still Tempting even after the whole Craig Pregnancy thing. This would be the first time they've said something since the whole Abortion thing.  
  
"Hey Jimmy" Manny said lightly still looking at Craig  
  
"Yeah um....what do you want Manny we're kind of talking" Spinner said not matching Jimmy's friendliness  
  
"Spin shut up she didn't come to see you" Jimmy said taking up for her  
  
"Who did you come to see not Craig by any chance Manny he and Ashley are...." Spinner started  
  
"Spin Please" Craig said cutting Spinner off  
  
"What do you want Manny"  
  
"To talk to you" Manny said looking around "Um alone"  
  
"Manny we really don't have anything to talk about"  
  
"Please Craig" Manny said looking into his brow eyes pleading  
  
"Fine Jim, Spin I'll be back in a sec" Craig said much to the dismay of Spinner  
  
"Um....Manny you look great" Craig said studying her  
  
"Um...Thanks you do too"  
  
"Who is your new friend?"  
  
"You mean Christina"  
  
"Yeah I think that's her name"  
  
"It is she's one person that has treated me like a person with actual feelings since the whole..."  
  
"Yeah but she doesn't know everything that's been going on"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying maybe you should talk to her I mean yeah Ashley's is acting like a real snob but she doesn't know Ash well enough to just start being rude to her I know she's taking your friend and she's taking up for you but...."  
  
"Wait Christina can make up her own mind I'm not a puppeteer and Christina is definitely is no puppet she can make up her own mind besides it's about time someone took up for me being as though no one else would"  
  
"What are you trying to say" Craig said beginning to yell and catch a few students attention especially Jimmy and Spinner  
  
"What I mean is that sure You never treated me like dirt but you sure as Hell didn't say Ashley leave Manny alone, Stop messing with Manny, You basically let her run all over me"  
  
"Well did you expect me to say Ashley Yeah Manny stole me away from you got Pregnant with my child while we were dating don't be mad at her we thought we were in love"  
  
"Yeah I thought we were too" Manny said pushing past him  
  
Manny began to walk to her classroom when she heard an ear-shattering scream that sound like Christina.  
  
When Manny ran out all she could see was this big crowd and Someone's hair with gum in it. As she reached the bottom steps she could she Christina with a blob of gum in her hair and she furiously trying to get to Ashley but Sean holding her back.  
  
"Hey chill Hun it was a total accident I saw the whole thing" Manny overheard Paige saying as she pushed her way deeper into the crowd until she was right next to Sean and Christina"  
  
"Christina are you okay"  
  
"No look at my fucking hair" Christina said still trying to get out of Sean's grasp and tear Ashley to strides  
  
"Stop over-exaggerating it was an....." Paige started  
  
"You know what Paige shut up okay for once mind your own business and Shut up" Manny hissed at Paige looking at Christina's hair  
  
"Hun I was just helping Ash don't let your new little friend get you kicked off the Spirit Squad"  
  
"Like I was ever still on I was kicked off as soon as the Witch over here stuck her nails into you and talked to you into kicking me off the Squad. The Squad in which I had to prove myself harder than any other girl on the team because I was younger but you know I proved myself showed up to every Practice, performed in every game and every competition even when you put me on the bottom on the pyramid even Heather Sinclair with on top of even and she's the heaviest girl on the squad but I still tried my hardest and I did it. I proved that I was the best on the squad.  
  
As Manny stepped into her face she finished.  
  
"Hell I proved I was better than you"  
  
"Please you could never be better than me" Paige said following up to Manny  
  
"I was already better than you when I stepped to you and auditioned" Manny said letting her Filipino ascent come out  
  
Christina finally got loose from Sean who was so wrapped up in Manny and Paige's argument that he loosened his grasp on Christina and allowed her to go free. When he realized that she had gotten loose he tried to grab her again but it was too late she was already in Ashley's face but she surprisingly didn't swing at her. She just stepped up closer until she was what looked like an inch away from her and dung into her book bag and pulled a pair on scissor there was whispers as to what she was going to do with it most thought she would cut Ashley's hair but they were all surprised when she turned the scissors on her own hair and chopped off the piece that had the blob of gum in it then proceeded onto making in even. When she finally stopped her hair was now just Shoulder length and mostly everyone was amazed when she had her hair down to her mid-black it always covered her face or fell in front of it covering her face. Now her face was out in the fresh and everyone could see she was quite beautiful. Her eye- brows were very thin but very dark giving an almost Hispanic look to her. Her face structure was thin but still strong. She had beautiful hazel eyes that shined in the sun.  
  
Ashley didn't know how to react she had done this to embarrass her but instead she had done her a favor. She could even see how beautiful Christina was.  
  
"Thanks I always thought about getting a hair-cut" Christina said dropping the hair and beginning to walk away when everyone was surprised by her actions she turned back around and punched Ashley square in the nose causing it to bleed  
  
"Oh Manny Now I'm okay" Christina said with a slight smile on her face but as Christina stroked her now Shoulder-length hair it slowly faded away  
  
"You sure you're okay Christina"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Christina said forcing a smile as she saw Mrs. Kwan running down the steps she rolled her eyes knowing what to except  
  
"What's going on" Christina could hear Mrs. Kwan voice echoing back to her  
  
"Miss Smith" Mrs. Kwan yelled  
  
"I know Dentition three o' clock"  
  
"No but I'm sorry Miss Smith Striking another student violates the Degrassi Code of Conduct which results in a suspension" There were grasp throughout the crowd the ones who saw the whole thing thought that was totally wrong especially since Ashley started it  
  
"Wait what I can't get suspended my brother......." Before Christina finished she stopped looking around at all the eyes now on her waiting to see what she was going to say  
  
"Wait Mrs. Kwan it wasn't Christina's fault Ashley started it" Manny said noting Christina's hesitation  
  
"Is that true Ashley"  
  
"No she wasn't even here"  
  
"Yeah but I was and it's true"  
  
"Who said that" Mrs. Kwan yelled scanning the crowd  
  
"I did"  
  
"Sean Cameron"  
  
"Yeah I saw it she just walked up to Christina and started yelling at her and stuck gum in her hair"  
  
"Is this true" Mrs. Kwan asked addressing the whole crowd  
  
"Yeah" Was the reply of everyone  
  
"Okay well Ashley after we get you settled in the nurse's office we'll talk and as far you Miss Smith you're free to go now but I'll be wanting to talk to you" Mrs. Kwan said taking Ashley up the steps into the school and as Craig began to follow Manny ran up the steps and grabbed his arm turning him around  
  
"Now do you think that your Perfect little Ashley can do no wrong?"  
  
"Who's the one with the bloody nose don't you think that was a little uncalled for"  
  
"I swear you're Impossible" Manny said turning away from Craig hearing him sigh feeling him glare at her then walk away  
  
"A Yo' Cameron what's happening wanna take a ride" Christina turned to see three students that were labeled as "The bad crowd" in front of a blue car  
  
Sean looked around the shrugged his shoulders and began to leap down the steps when Christina grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey wait"  
  
"Yeah what"  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of trouble"  
  
"Whatever don't worry about it I know how it is just living with your brother" Sean said causing a reaction out of Christina wanting to yell at him because he didn't know how it was living with "Her" brother it was hell but instead she bit her tongue and ignored it  
  
"Well I know how it is to hang with the bad crew who you know is just going to lead you in to trouble trust me been there done that"  
  
"Nice tale Sweetie but Cameron has to get going" The lead boy said motioning Sean to come on  
  
Sean stared at Christina desperately wanting to say he wouldn't go with them but a part of said he hardly knew this girl and she was one that would be really hard to get to know just stick with the friends you have. As Sean hopped in the car with him looking at Christina he knew he had made the wrong choice but the car had already pulled off.  
  
"Looks like someone has a soft spot for Sean" Manny said in Christina's ear causing her to jump  
  
"What........ I do not I was just....um Thanking him for taking up for me and thank you too"  
  
"Sure you were and don't worry about it but I know one thing we have to worry about"  
  
"What"  
  
"Being late for Mr. Armstrong's class" Manny said pulling Christina's arm 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
Silent Cries Covered Pain  
  
Chapter Eight: Making a choice  
  
"Can you believe Armstrong is giving us a test tomorrow" Manny said walking with Christina to the Cafeteria  
  
"Yeah I know" Christina said looking at everyone staring at her oddly  
  
"Christina what's up" Manny said waving hand in front of her face  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of freak" Christina shouted loud enough for the entire Cafeteria to hear her  
  
"Calm down they don't think you're a freak they just think you look different now that you cut your hair I mean you look really different good in a good way, you look great I still can't believe you stood up to Ashley like that and gave her a bloody nose"  
  
"Well they still don't have to stare" Christina said rolling her eyes at a nearby grade nine winking at her  
  
"Hey Christina I was wondering If I could come over today and study with you I would invite you over but my brother's bringing his friends over to "study" but all they're really be doing is playing loud music and making a whole bunch of noise and I REALLY need to study for this I can't afford to fail this test" Manny said pleading with Christina  
  
"Manny I sympathize so maybe you could........."Before Christina could finish Manny was sure she would say she could come over she had already thanked her  
  
"Oh this is going to be great I'll be over around seven" Manny said in excitement  
  
"Wait no I was going to say....." But once again before she could finish she was interrupted but this time by a Tall Thin blonde wearing some blue jeans with flowers on them and a white t-shirt that read "S.I.T.E. Students Improving the Environment"  
  
"Um......Manny can I talk to you" The girl said as though Manny was hanging out with a disgusting rat or something  
  
"Um...Sure Christina I'll be right back" Christina looked on as Emma took Manny's arm and basically dragged her into the hallway like a mother dragging her daughter  
  
"Em what's going on" Manny asked as Emma let go of her arm and crossed it across her chest  
  
"That's what I'd like to know what's going on I mean come on I know last year was tough and all with thepregnancy thing and the little feud we had but I mean this Christina girl your hanging out with is bad news she's like a female version of Sean, I mean come on what she did Ashley was totally uncalled for...."  
  
"You don't even know what happened Ashley spit gum in her hair and Christina is nothing like Sean she's very nice just a little rough around the edges anyway you have no right to pass judgment of her you didn't even try to get to know her"  
  
"Okay maybe I didn't get to know her and didn't listen to both sides of the story but come on look at her" Emma said pointing to Christina as she jumped at a grade nine who was walking by staring at her  
  
"Emma so what you don't want me to be friends with her"  
  
"All I'm saying is that she's bad news and before you go dropping the one good friend you have for some girl who's going to get you in trouble I say you take the time to realize that she is what she is and she is Bad news I mean she fits with someone like Sean not someone like you"  
  
"What do you mean someone like me" Manny asked placing her hand on her hips "She stands up for me she doesn't past judgment on me she's heard about all my mistakes and doesn't think of me as how did you put it "The School Slut" she's the only one who saw it from my point of view and thought maybe just maybe I didn't deserve all the name calling and whispers behind my back"  
  
"Fine you know what be friends with her but when she turns on you and you finally realize who she really is don't come crying to me or Mom" Emma said crossing her arms across her chest  
  
"You're basically asking me to make a choice"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well as I remember when I tried out for Spirit Squad you gave me the same automaton and like that time I won't" Manny said pushing past her  
  
"You know what you're right she is the only one that doesn't think you deserve the name calling and whispers behind your back because I sure do" Emma yelled to her knowing Manny heard her and hopping Manny was hurt by it and indeed Manny was hurt by it tears started to form in Manny's eyes but she quickly choked them back as she arrived  
  
"Hey what was that all about....Are you alright" Christina said looking at her noticing she was trying hard to fight back tears  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I forgot I had to do this thing for Simpson I'll probably catch up with you at You're place" Manny said backing away from her then turning and walking out of the Cafeteria  
  
"Great now what am I going to do with my brother" Christina whispered to herself  
  
"Hey Christina over here" Someone called over to her  
  
When Christina turned around it was Sean sitting with his friends at a table in the back. Christina made her way over to the table.  
  
"Care to join us or are you still playing protect the Slut with Miss Slutos" Jay said getting a laugh out of everyone but Sean and Christina  
  
"Hey shut up that's my friend" Sean said pushing him in the shoulder  
  
"Okay calm down Man I was just joking"  
  
"Well it wasn't funny so maybe you should stick to taking grade eight's money and stealing because you're no comedian"  
  
"Yeah Barbie and what do you know about me nothing I bet you come the Huge Houses and the nice cars and family who's only thought of having a rough life is having to take out the garbage where my home looks more like a garbage so I take what I can get and if that means I have to take what isn't mine you better believe I will" Jay said getting up and getting into Christina's face  
  
"Oh please save the little pity me I don't have the biggest house oh pity me my mom isn't there for me or my dad isn't there for me, Save the whole I don't have anything so I steal thing for someone who cares because yeah I came from a wealthy family my dad was rich I mean filthy rich and so was my mom but there's no way and I mean no Way in Hell my life was as perfect as you made it seem because if it was do you really think for one second that at the age of fourteen I'd be on a missing poster as a runway or that I'd be staying in a tiny house with my twenty-one year old brother I don't think so, so please don't give me that whole I do what I do because I'm not rich or because I don't have a good home life bull because that's exactly what it is bull" Christina said now going toe to toe with Jay not realizing that she had gotten everyone in the Cafeteria's attention  
  
Christina didn't say anything neither did Jay. Christina could feel all the eyes on her waiting for her to make another move to do something else say something else. But she just walked away just as the bell rung. Sean stared at her as she walked at the Cafeteria and a crazy smile came across his face he had never met someone like. Most people would think someone like Liberty or Emma would be classified as perfect but to Sean Christina was perfect because she let everyone know that she wasn't perfect and that made her like no other. She was slowly becoming Sean's perfect girl.  
  
(Sorry it took me so long to update I guess this story isn't that good I don't have that many reviews but for those who do like don't worry I'll continue. The future questions to look forward to. What's Emma's problem with Christina? What will happen when Manny comes over to Christina's place? What if she meets her brother? And what about Sean could he be falling heads over heels for a girl he barely knows?) 


End file.
